The renal regulation of ammonia production is undergoing investigation utilizing slices of rat cortex and outer medulla as well as isolated cortical mitochondria. Specific focuses include relationship between potassium homeostasis and renal ammonia production, the regulation of ammonia production in distinct nephron sites, and the mechanisms underlying metabolic adaptation to disorders of hydrogen ion homeostasis.